Clark's New Power
by Delu
Summary: "Clark," Lex asked slowly. "Are you trying to tell me you think your *** is… magic?" M for language and mentions of situations. One-shot. I blame this entire thing on Miss Meh. It's all her fault.


**The Magical Power of Supersemen**

When Lex came home, he fully expected his arrival to bring silence and servitude from the help and (quite possibly) sex from a certain Kryptonian farm boy. The first two on the list were negotiable but the last one was near-about mandatory. _Not that either of us mind,_ Lex smirked as he waved off pleasantries from Castle staff. He almost made it to the stairs, in fact, shedding clothes along the way, before he was accosted by Enrique, his ever faithful manservant. One of few, in fact, that had never been paid off by Lionel. So when the man insistently whispered in his ear about something involving holes and the roof, he paused his step and faced the man.

"There are holes in the roof?" Lex repeated, skimming his memory for any possible Meteor-Mutants that might be the cause of the damage. His brow knit together when nothing stuck out at him. "Make sure to call Jethro to fix it in the morning," he shrugged it off. No doubt the handyman could come to some conclusion as to the cause and the mystery of the roofing problems would be solved. Enrique gave a little half-nod/half-bow and turned away.

_Finally_, Lex mentally sighed. He'd had a rather tiresome last few days, each more bogged down with meetings than the last. Lionel, that ever doting father of his, was paying his son special attention now that LexCorp was off the ground. Blue eyes softened momentarily as he climbed the stairs, his eyes glancing in the general direction of his bedroom. No doubt that would be where Clark was, snooping through numerous volumes of first editions and riffling through the bald man's underwear. The dim lighting of the stairwell flashed wickedly off his teeth when he leered and his pace quickened.

When the Luthor heir opened his bedroom door with his usual flourish and grace, he stopped dead in the doorway. While it wasn't unusual as of late to see Clark Kent lounging around his bedroom in the nude, the site was still one that gave him pause. Lex didn't think he'd ever get over the perfectly shaped Samson in front of him, with his bronze skin and dark, curly hair. Not for the first time, Lex was glad that he'd given Martha and Jonathan an anniversary present in the shape of a month long cruise. Of course, it had taken Clark's doe eyes, Martha's sharp wit, and the least amount of mentioning Lex Luthor possible, but they'd gotten Jonathon on the boat eventually. At any rate, it wasn't so much that Clark was naked that gave Lex pause, but he was naked and looked… panicky. Something the older man had never seen on his lover's face before.

"Lex!" Clark yelped, spinning towards him.

"Clark," the man acknowledged before stepping into the room and shutting the door behind himself. "Are you all right?" he asked, coming up to the taller boy and inspecting him for any outward signs of damage. It was irrational, he knew that; he knew that Clark couldn't _get_ hurt, but a part of him just had to make sure anyway.

"Oh, no, yeah, I'm fine," Clark denied.

"That would be a little more plausible if you weren't shaking your head 'no' at me," Lex commented wryly. Whatever it was, if Clark was denying it straight off the bat, it couldn't be that bad. At least, Lex hoped not.

"Heh," the teenager rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. "Well, it's not so much bad as… I'm sorry?" he looked at Lex from beneath his lashes, unleashing the full power of that green gaze on the man least able to resist it.

"Sorry for what, exactly?" Somewhere in the back of his mind, the Luthor part of him was taunting him for feeling too secure in this relationship, being too open and honest. Lex immediately squashed the thought and zeroed in on his nervous lover.

"Well…" Clark bit his lip and gave a glance upward. Lex, on instinct, looked too.

At first, he didn't see anything except the same stone ceiling he'd always seen as he lay in bed. And, directly above him, that was true. Three feet to the left and just above the far end of the couch, however…

"Is that a… hole in my ceiling?" Lex asked, taking a step closer. Sure enough, when he looked up he did not only see a dent in the three foot masonry, but the hole extended through that and let dimming beams of light from the afternoon flow in. For a brief moment, Lex Luthor was stunned speechless. Soon enough, though, his voice came back to him. "How in the…?" He let Clark fill in the blanks.

"I – I sort of, well," the brunet huffed, sounding embarrassed. Lex took his eyes away from the mar and turned them to his lover. After brief consideration, the hole wasn't terribly important, but Clark's resolute embarrassment was. A flush had covered the boy from high on his cheekbones all the way down to his thighs, Lex was pleased to find out, eyes travelling along the path.

"What did you do, Clark?" the Luthor heir asked in his coolest, calmest tone – mostly to unsettle his lover into blushing just a little more. He sauntered his way over to the man and peered up into those green eyes.

"I – um, I found a new superpower?" Clark grinned half-heartedly. Lex frowned at him. Clark sighed. "I was sitting on the couch, reading one of those books on Macedonia you love so much – "

"Which one?" Lex asked, pleased that his lover had been reading about his name sake.

"Uh, Peter Green?" Lex hummed in approval and motioned for Clark to continue on. They could get into a discussion about it later, as of now Lex was much more curious in the events that led to a hole in the ceiling. "Anyway, I was reading and," his blush deepened to almost fire truck red, "I couldn't help but smelling you on the book. It smelt really good," he grinned goofily.

"So… you're adding SuperSniffing to the list of superpowers?" Lex asked, not quite sure that it was, indeed, a superpower, or how it related to the new roof lighting.

"No, I already knew that," Clark shrugged. "It's just… when I smelled you, I kind of got… turned on," Lex gave the same gleaming leer from the staircase and Clark shivered. "And I haven't seen you for a few days, not really, so I decided _take care of it_ myself," he chewed on his bottom lip. If Lex had been a weaker man, he would've focused solely on the fact that his boyfriend had been so turned on by his scent alone that he'd gotten hard. As it was, he was having difficulty pulling his mind away from that part of the sentence and focusing on the riddle that was Clark's superpowers. After a moment, it came to him. Figuratively, that is. Clark had done enough of the other sort to make up for the literal sense.

"Clark," Lex asked slowly. "Are you trying to tell me you think your cum is… magic?"

And magic was, indeed, the right word. At least, to Lex it was. All of Clark's powers seemed magical to him, even if he knew, rationally, that they were (somehow) rooted in scientific logic and cool methods of Kryptonian physiological calculation. But he, even with his vast intellect and reasoning skills, still couldn't figure most of them out and resorted to referring to them as magic.

As it was, Lex _could_ name that particular shade of deepening red on Clark's face. _Carnelian, crimson, cerise._

Clark's only response was to nod. Lex, on the other hand, wasn't so sure.

"But I've been on the bottom before, Clark, and you've certainly never done that much damage to me," Lex said, briefly eyeing the hole he'd have to fix.

"I think it's because I missed you so much, and it's been a couple of days. You know, one of those alien things," the taller man shrugged. Lex smirked again, sliding his eyes to his lover and surreptitiously pulling the tie from around his neck.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure you're properly _relieved_ from now on, then, won't we?" he asked, voice deepening an octave as he guided his lover back a few steps to the palatial bed. Clark's pupils dilated and Lex knew that the blush on his lover's body was there for a whole different reason.

* * *

**A/N:** I blame this entire thing on my Beta, Otakugirl03. She's been begging me for five years to watch Smallville and now... sigh, now I am a Clex fangirl. And here I thought I couldn't get any worse. Can't believe I actually wrote and named a fic with the words Supersemen in it.

Damn you, Sami. Damn you.


End file.
